diedreifragezeichenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rechtsstreit
Dieser Artikel behandelt den Rechtsstreit um die Urheberrechte an der Marke "Die drei Fragezeichen", welcher von 2005 bis 2007 vom Hörspiellabel EUROPA gegen den Kosmos-Verlag geführt wurde. Allgemeines Als Rechtsstreit oder Gerichtsverfahren versteht man es, wenn jemand eine andere Person bei Gericht verklagt. Ausgangslage Die Serie "Die drei Fragezeichen" stammt aus den USA. Der Author Robert Arthur erfand sie unter dem Namen "The three Investigators" in den 1960ern. Die Serie wurde bei dem US-amerikanischen Verlag Random House verlegt, dieser hatte die internationalen Verwertungsrechte. Wie bei vielen Büchern üblich, wollten europäische Verlage die Reihe übersetzen und in ihren jeweiligen Ländern verkaufen. Dafür sicherten sie sich bei Random House Lizenzen. Eine Lizenz ist die Erlaubnis zu etwas, in diesem Fall für die Übersetzung der Serie in eine andere Sprache und den Verkauf dieser Bücher in einem Land. So tat dies auch der Franckh-Kosmos-Verlag und erhielt eine Lizenz für Vertrieb und Vermarktung der Serie in Deutschland. 1979 wollte das deutsche Hörspiellabel Europa die mittlerweile erfolgreiche Serie als Hörspiele adaptieren. Dafür erwarb es Unterlizenzen vom Kosmos-Verlag. Nach Robert Arthurs Tod fielen die Urheberrechte an der Serie an die Universität Michigan. Random House zahlte bis 1992 Geld an die Universität, um die Serie weiterführen zu können. Dann wurden die Zahlungen aber eingestellt, da nicht klar war, ob die Rechte noch galten. Anfang der Neunziger Jahre wurde die Serie in den USA eingestellt. Kosmos bemühte sich um die Erlaubnis, die Reihe in Deutschland mit deutschen Autoren fortsetzen zu dürfen. Diese Lizenz wurde von Random House erteilt. 1999 ließ sich Kosmos die Marke „Die drei Fragezeichen“ deutschlandweit registrieren und im Jahre 2003 europaweit schützen. Doch 2002 gab Random House die Rechte an den zehn Drei-Fragezeichen-Büchern, die Robert Arthur geschrieben hat, an Arthurs Tocher zurück. Dadurch war der alte Vertrag von Kosmos mit Random House nicht länger gültig. Um weiterhin deutsche Bücher herausbringen zu können, verhandelte der Verlag mit Elizabeth Arthur. Im Verlaufe der Verhandlungen wollte der Kosmos-Verlag Elizabeth Arthur scheinbar unter Druck setzen, um die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu haben. Der Verlag argumentierte, ja die Marke ''Die drei Fragezeichen ''offiziell registriert zu haben und sah darin einen Anspruch auf Rechte. Diese besaß er natürlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, da Elizabeth Arthur ja noch keine Lizenzen vergeben hatte. Nach einigen Monaten der Verhandlung bezweifelte der Kosmos-Verlag dann plötzlich, dass Elizabeth Arthur überhaupt die Rechte an der Serie besitzt. Nach Auffassung des Verlags müsste nämlich noch immer die Universität Michigan die Inhaberin der Rechte sein. Nachdem sich die Verhandlungen dermaßen in die Länge zogen, schaltete sich Sony BMG ein (Sony BMG ist der Eigentümer von "Europa"). Sony bot für die Rechte um einiges mehr Geld als Kosmos und bekam schließlich von Elizabeth Arthur eine Lizenz für Deutschland. In der Folge erhob Sony BMG Anspruch auf die Rechte an sämtlichen Drei-Fragezeichen-Büchern und der Marke "Die drei Fragezeichen". Etwa zeitgleich stellte man die Lizenzzahlungen an den Kosmos-Verlag ein und stoppte für ein Jahr die Hörspielproduktion der drei Fragezeichen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Bücher „Spur ins Nichts“ und „…und der Geisterzug“ bereits komplett als Hörspiel eingesprochen worden. Nachdem immer klarer wurde, dass "Europa" keinerlei Rechte an der Marke "Die drei Fragezeichen", wohl aber an "The three Investigators" hatte, entschloss man sich, eine neue Marke zu kreieren. Angedacht war der Serientitel "Die drei aus Rocky Beach". Um diesen Schritt zu vermeiden, ließ sich "Kosmos" den Titel "Die drei aus Rocky Beach" schützen, und warf ein gleichnamiges Buch auf den Markt. Am 3. August 2006 gab "Europa" den neuen Seriennamen seiner Hörspielserie bekannt: Die Dr3i. Um mögliche Verletzungen von Kosmos' Markenrechte zu umgehen, benutzte Europa auch die Originalnamen der Charaktere (also Jupiter Jones, Peter Crenshaw und Bob Andrews). Der Kosmos-Verlag setzte seine Buchreihe unter der alten Bezeichnung und mit den bekannten Charakternamen fort. Da sich Sony BMG nun in seinen frisch erworbenen Nutzungsrechten verletzt sah, verklagte sie den Kosmos-Verlag. Das Verfahren Gegen den Vertrieb von zwei Romanen („Spuk im Netz“ und „…und der Fluch des Drachen“) konnte Sony BMG eine einstweilige Verfügung erwirken. Darum durften die beiden Bücher eine Zeit lang nicht verkauft werden. Die einstweilige Verfügung gegen das dritte Buch, Haus des Schreckens, wurde von Kosmos abgewendet. Am 24. April 2007 wurde die einstweilige Verfügung durch ein Urteil aufgehoben. Die Richter urteilten, dass *Random House gar nie die Urherberrechte, sondern nur die Verwertungsrechte an den Arthur-Büchern hatte - und zwar für eine Publizierung als Buch, Film, Comic und "mechanical sound reproduction""Mechanical sound reproduction" kann vage als "Tonträger" übersetzt werden. Einer Verwertung als Tonaufnahme müsse der Autor selbst zustimmen. *Robert Arthur zu Lebzeiten die Urheberrechte an den von ihm geschriebenen Büchern und eventuell auch an der gesamten Serie hatte *nach Arthurs Tod die Universität Michigan am 29. Juni 1973 Inhaberin der Urheberrechte geworden ist *Elizabeth Arthur und ihr Bruder keine Rechte besitzen oder besaßen, wohl aber ein Teil der Erträge an sie fließen müsse *die Universität einer Hörspielproduktion von Anfang an hätte zustimmen müssen, damit sie legal ist, was aber nie geschah *die Universität Michigan über die Existenz einer Hörspielreihe nie informiert worden war und es unklar ist, ob sie einen Teil der Erträge bekamUrteil des Oberlandesgerichts NRW Unterdessen liefen die Unterlizenzen Europas für einige Folgen der drei Fragezeichen, die weiterhin im Handel geblieben waren, aus. Die Hörspielfolgen 57 bis 72, die alle auf deutschen Geschichten des Kosmos-Verlages basieren, wurden zwischen Dezember 2006 und Oktober 2007 schrittweise aus dem Handel genommen. Schließlich kündigten Kosmos und SonyBMG an, neue Gespräche zu führen, um doch noch zu einer außergerichtlichen Einigung zu gelangen. Die Auslieferung neuer Folgen der Serie „Die Dr3i“ wurde deshalb zunächst verschoben, es wurden keine neuen Folgen produziert. Folgen Am 13. Februar 2008 meldeten der Verlag und die Hörspielproduktion, dass sich Kosmos und SonyBMG geeinigt haben. Seit dem 4. April 2008 erscheinen wieder neue Hörspiel-Folgen der drei ??? auf der Grundlage der bei Kosmos erscheinenden Bücher. Die den Hörspielen zugrunde liegenden Buch- und Marken-Rechte verbleiben wie bisher beim KOSMOS-Verlag, der auch für sämtliche sonstigen Verlagserzeugnisse auf Basis der Reihe, darunter Kalender, Sachbücher, Handy- und Computerspiele, Experimentierkästen und Brettspiele verantwortlich zeichnet. Bei EUROPA verbleiben sämtliche Audionutzungsrechte unter Einschluss des gesamten Kataloges. Die Hörspiele werden zukünftig wieder unter dem Titel „Die drei ???“ erscheinen. Das Label bedient sich dabei erneut der Buchvorlagen von KOSMOS. Die Hörspiele der „Die Dr3i“ wurden zum 1. Januar 2009 vom Markt genommen. Auch die Weiterführung der Hörspielreihe „Die drei ??? Kids“ für jüngere Kinder geht auf EUROPA über. Bis Ende 2008 produzierte nämlich USM diese Hörspielserie. Die vereinbarte Zusammenarbeit zwischen KOSMOS und EUROPA erstreckt sich darüber hinaus unter Federführung von EUROPA auf Bühnen- und Theatershows und die Vermarktung von Merchandising-Lizenzen. Als direkte Folge des Rechtsstreits stieg André Marx aus dem Autorenteam von Kosmos aus. Nach eigenen Angaben hat ihm der Rechtsstreit die Lust am Schreiben verdorben, hinzu käme ein Ideenmangel. Seit 2008 druckt Kosmos anstelle des früheren Satzes "This work published by arrangement with Random House, Inc." den Hinweis "Mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Universität Michigan" im Impressum der Bücher ab. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Mitwirkende